fanpapalouiecustomersfandomcom-20200213-history
Ceri
'Ceri '''is a scientist-turned-zombie, residing in Starlight City with Vanna, Diana and Axel. Interestingly, she is effectively harmless, and much more intelligent than the average zombie. She is warmhearted and sweet, but also cripplingly shy, rarely speaking up in conversations, unless she feels as though she has permission. She's also rather spacey and slow, often pausing mid-sentence in an attempt to remember what she was going to say. Appearance Ceri's skin is a dull grey-green. Her hair is bleached white; in life, it was pale blonde. She wears a dark blue turtleneck, and a red skirt. She also wears black shoes, with silver soles. Always following her is a bright red crystal heart; this contains her human soul and is what keeps her from being a mindless beast. It usually positions itself in front of her chest, but can move in any direction as long as it does not get too far away from Ceri. Under her shirt, she has a wound on her chest- this is her death wound, and unlike other wounds she has, it won't heal. Bio Ceri has a rather depressing backstory. While alive, she lived with her brother, who was a somewhat well-known scientist. One day, the two had a bit of a scuffle in the worst possible place to have one; the laboratory. Fighting in a room with sharp objects and chemicals on somewhat-wobbly shelves was not their smartest move. The two knocked down a few sharp things, and Ceri was unlucky enough to be hit in the chest by one falling from the highest shelf. Immediately panicking and hit by a sharp jab of pain, Ceri fell to her knees, before dropping to the floor. The last thing she saw in her first life was Axel rushing out of the room, presumably to find something to patch her up with. Everything went black...and then everything came back. Ceri felt very different. She looked down at her hands...then up at her brother, who had quite the grim expression on his face. He said something that finally made her realize that she'd never be the same. ''"I'm sorry, Ceri...I was desperate." Quotes *''"Is anyone else worried about this?"'' *''"This...doesn't seem like a good idea..."'' *''"Urgh...you're being...much too loud..."'' Trivia *Ceri is based upon an unnamed zombie in the iOS game Dead Ahead. *She is highly protective of her friends. *Occasionally lapses into uncontrollable rage. Often referred to by the others as “fury mode”. It's signalled by a distinct change in her voice's tone. This will wear off within a random amount of time, and is usually triggered by any harm to a friend. *She was initially made in the Customerpalooza creator, and written around the fact that she couldn't be created accurately in said creator. She was recently swapped out for a much more accurate SAI edit. *She occasionally shows shades of smug prankster, especially around people she dislikes. *She deeply loves her mother, spending a fair bit of time comforting her. Gallery Remade Ceri.PNG|Sprite edit of Ceri. Full-body Ceri.png|Basedoll of Ceri. Her appearance here is slightly dated. Why are you so cute I just.PNG|The minor character Ceri is based on. Rinmaru Mega Creator!Ceri.PNG|Ceri made in the Rinmaru character creator. (Very inaccurate, but this was the closest I could get.) Ceri kills.png|Ceri's primary weapon. Poor, Ceri!.png Ceri, Vanna and Mama.png|These two fight so much... Crackshipping.png|Ceridan! (Ship between Ceri and Amnesia's Daniel of Mayfair.) Vanna, Mama, Ceri, Nyx and a random zombie.png|Ceri and several other characters, including one I do not plan to port into the Flipverse. Ceri!.png|Alt outfit. CERI PLS CALM DOWN.PNG|Ceri pls calm down realizing what she's done.PNG CeriHead.png|By Lpcarver. hirari, hirari.PNG|Edit made from Hirari, Hirari. Crystal Heart.png|Inception of Ceri's crystal heart. purple ceri.png|in a purple pallete ICUTYOU.PNG Ceri you precious child.png|Ceri made via Recolor.me What a cutie though.png|Ceri being cute. A N N H I L A T I O N.png|A previous potential bad-end for the Zombie Apocalypse RP. too precious.PNG s h a t t e r e d.PNG|Heartless Ceri. Cerganium.PNG|Meganium!Ceri ceri talksprite upd8.PNG|Updated talksprite. The Cutest Ever.PNG Flipforum is gonna kill me for this..png|Ceri as a Fae. Axel, what did you do THIS time? (note: THIS IS A JOKE! It ain't a permanent thing.) Very good.png|By N0vaBlue. (Context here: http://comments.deviantart.com/1/470011267/3545152237) Very Old.png|Very old picture by N0vaBlue. Yet, hilariously, still in-character. sickeningly sweet.png|Alt outfit based on Charlotte, from PMMM. By N0vaBlue. CERI CALM DOWN.png|CERI CALM DOWN. By N0vaBlue. i_can_has_knives_by_bluethemoonwolf-d6un550 (1).png|By N0vaBlue. This is old and Ceri's design was different here. versus.png|By N0vaBlue. This is very old and Ceri's design was much truer to her basis here. a t t a c k o n s h a d o w.png|By N0vaBlue. This is old. First Ceri!.png|Very first picture N0va drew of Ceri. Uploading for nostalgia reasons. blaghceri.png just wait, you can't hide from me.png|Yay for yandere!Ceri! FC.PNG|She and anothers girl in a collab made by Almei S H A T T E R.png i'll kill you.png|A very defensive Ceri trying to scare off the Shadowblood. (Ceri, you're not going to win this fight! Please run!) fear.jpg.png Ceri2.png|Updated recolor.me image Category:Girls Category:Special Human/Creature Category:C Customers Category:Characters by Silvie